Remember me?
by A Romantic Inclination
Summary: I swear to you Roxas. One way or another, I will make you remember me. Got it memorized?" A oneshot. Akuroku yaoi, don't like, don't read.


_"Your mind's made up?"_

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_Axel had kept his calm up until that point, but he felt a rush of worry and anger toward his younger friend. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

_Roxas merely shrugged his shoulders and a small tang of bitterness invaded his voice. "No one would miss me."_

_Axel shook his head fiercely. "That's not true!" he paused and, a little sadly, added, "I would."_

But now Roxas was standing in front of him, his blue eyes dulled by confusion, his fair brow furrowed in concentration. He doesn't remember me, Axel thought, his heart sinking a bit. He shook his head- No, he didn't have a heart. What he was feeling was merely an imprint ofn a feeling- no doubt his Somebody had felt something quite similar. But as much as Axel tried to convince himself of that, the less it seemed to be true.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" Roxas said angrily, Keyblades appearing in his clenched fists as he glanced around the Sandlot- his friends, his family, everyone were frozen in time, like statues. And it was this guy's fault. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" he shouted, charging.

Axel avoided him easily. He looked down sadly (but not really-no heart, right?) and said, "Look, Roxas, I know you don't remember me, but we used to be friends-"

"Yeah, and I think I know why we stopped! What kind of friend are you, attacking me like this?" Roxas snapped.

Axel took a cautious step forward, ignoring the younger male's only _slightly_ rude comment, and said desperately, "I don't want to attack you, I have to, it's my job, and I can't disobey orders, you know that." He paused. "Well, you did, anyway."

Roxas looked at him with a new level of wariness. "What do you mean, used to?"

Axel smiled, relieved. Finally, Roxas was listening. "Well, you see, we are Nobodies, which means that we are basically the husk of a person who turned into a Heartless. A Heartless, by the way, is like a smaller version of that guy over there." He pointed to a Dusk that had appeared on the edge of the stage, and with a toss of his weapons, it disappeared. He looked at Roxas smiling. "So, you see, we don't have hearts, and-"

"Woah. Are you telling me that I don't have a heart?" Roxas demanded angrily. Axel's smile fell. It probably would have been a better idea to leave that til the end. Way to pull a Demyx, self, he thought bitterly. He looked up and saw Roxas stalking off the stage, attempting to unfreeze his friends. Axel yelped a bit and ran after him, shouting, "Roxas please listen to me!"

He backed off a bit, however, when he saw Roxas's rather annoyed look, and continued to approach, this time with more caution. "Roxas, listen. I know this must sound strange, but we were best friends." Axel bit his lip and closed the final three foot gap in a few quick strides. Gently, he took the blonde's chin in his hands and said, "In fact, you were more than a friend to me. I-I love you." With that nervous confession, Axel leaned down and pressed his lips on Roxas's, smiling into the kiss. Finally. He had been waiting for so long to feel that small, soft mouth on his own. Axel deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his friend's mouth. Axel groaned slightly, and wound his hands through the soft, light locks.

"Roxas! No!" Axel tore his lips away at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Damn that Diz. Why must he incessantly ruin things?

Roxas took the opportunity to flee, sprinting back into the middle of the square. Axel, feeling a bit embarrassed and more than a bit pissed that his fantasy had been interrupted, began to walk toward Roxas at the same time as Diz, both of them pleading ( and apologizing, in Axel's case) to Roxas. All in vain, however- soon Roxas began chanting, "Hayner! Pence! Olette! Hayner! Pence!-" Axel swore as he felt time began to speed up- the people around him beginning to move. As he disappeared in a flurry of darkness, he said, " I swear to you Roxas. One way or another, I will make you remember me. Got it memorized?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's face loomed in front of him, eyes large and filled with concern. "Wh- What were you trying to do?" the boy asked.

Axel tried to hold on to his consciousness a bit longer, and found it difficult. "I wanted to see Roxas again." he said. " So that I could apologize..."

Sora cradled Axel's head gently in his lap, and said, "Apologize? For what?" More unneeded concern. I'll be fine, Axel thought mildly. It's just a flesh wound. "I need to apologize," the red head whispered, " for not keeping my promise. I was supposed.. to... make him remember me..." And with a small, shuddering gasp, he disintegrated into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas stood a few feet away, looking down upon his recently remembered friend with sadness blossoming in his chest. He felt the urge to run over and snatch up the final wisps of his friend, but resisted- he couldn't let Sora and the others know that he was there. Still, he allowed himself to cry a little, and whisper, " I remember now, Axel. I love you."

---------------------------

Yeah, so really bad ending. Couldn't for the life of me think of what for Roxas to say, but I did know that I wanted to write this without it being a lemon. But I gave you guys some kissy kissy time. XD At the end Roxas is all standing there, and I imagined it was like how he shows up all translucent, and transforms into Sora. Yeah. D:

Axel, Roxas, Sora, Kingdom Hearts and all that jazz belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Not me. D:


End file.
